


Lost, but found.

by Fanflick



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Billy is sort of an asshole, Blood Drinking, Boys Kissing, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lost Boys AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tired mom Steve, Vampire AU, Vampire Billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanflick/pseuds/Fanflick
Summary: Senior year has been tough on Steve, with losing Nancy along with his once popular reputation. Let alone the whole upside down issue, he needed a break.Turns out his parents want to send him over to California to visit his grandfather who hasn't spoken to the family in over fifteen years. Finally, a vacation with no monsters to worry about and some time to connect with a close family member. What could do wrong?





	1. Welcome to Santa Carla

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I watched Lost Boys (1987) a couple of days ago and I couldn't help myself. I suggest watching it if you have never seen it before. I wrote this in about four days, so it is what it is. Please comment down below about how you feel about my story. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it bugged me how it didn't have a summary for those possibly interested in reading this.

Senior year has been tough on Steve, with losing Nancy along with his once popular reputation. Let alone the whole upside down issue, he needed a break. Hawkins wasn't the most interesting town during summer vacation, but luckily for Steve he wouldn't have to worry about that. 

Turns out his parents want to send him over to California to visit his grandfather who hasn't spoken to the family in over fifteen years. Something about letting bygones be bygones, either way Steve looked forward to it. Finally, a vacation with no monsters to worry about and some time to connect with a close family member. 

"Steve, why can't I come along? I bet if I asked my mom she would let me." Dustin whined as Steve packed his bag. Steve huffed at the upcoming freshman and felt glad he had him as his friend. Dustin was definitely a million times better than Tommy or Carol ever was, he actually looked upset Steve was going to be gone for a week. 

Steve tossed another shirt into his suitcase before he stopped to think for a moment. "Okay, listen up dipshit. I can't believe I am saying this, but if you get permission then you can come. And you have to do it by today since we are flying over there." Steve, with his hands on his hips, shook his head as he looked towards Dustin. 

Dustin jumped off the bed, "Could I use your phone real quick?" Steve couldn't help, but smile at the excitement in his eyes. "It's in the kitchen, next to the refrigerator." Steve replied, secretly hoping that somehow he could convince his mom. 

"Oh, shit!"Dustin whispered over and over again as he ran out of the room. Steve followed him to see what the final verdict was, and witness him almost tripping over his own leg as he reached for the phone.

Pulling it off the telephone hook and swiftly punching in the dials. He can't stay still as he waits for his mother to pick up the phone, and Steve swore he had the biggest grin he has ever seen when his mother finally answered.

"Hey Mom, remember when you spilled water all over my X-Men 134? And then you promised me that if I asked your permission for anything you would let me do whatever I wanted. Well, I would like to cash that in right now." Dustin winked at Steve as he continued to explain what was going on. 

After a minute or two of explaining, pleading, and begging he placed the phone back on the hook. "So, what did your mother say?" Steve stepped closer to hear his reply. Dustin raised both of his arms in the air and yelled, "We are going to California!" 

Steve raised his eyebrows as commented, "Really? Your mother was alright with you being thousands of miles away?" Dustin nodded, "You said you were going on a plane, so it would take a couple of hours to get there. Also, I said you were buying the plane tickets." Steve looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh, you are so lucky I have the money for this." Steve smiled even though he should be angry about paying for his ticket. Either way Steve knew this was going to be an unforgettable trip. 

\------------------

The plane ride from Indiana to California wasn't too bad, Dustin kept talking about how this was the first time being on a plane, being in first class, and going out of state. Then it was about a six hour road trip from Los Angeles to Santa Carla, and at a gas station Steve bought Dustin a new disposable camera. 

Dustin took pictures of anything he thought was interesting from Steve driving to the California coastline. Somehow the hours just passed them by and before they knew it, they finally reached Santa Carla. 

"Whoa, Steve! Look at that guy over there, his face is full of piercings. Ew, that girl next to him just kissed a rat." Dustin rambled about the unusual people that walked around the area. Steve silently agreed, but keep driving hoping that Dustin would eventually calm down. 

"The guys are going to be so jealous when I come back! Can we stop for milkshakes real quick Steve?" Dustin noticed a shop as they parked the rental. Steve slipped on his sunglasses, "Sure, man we can get some but we should also probably get a bite to eat. What are you hungry for? 

"I'm down for anything, maybe a burger." Dustin mumbled as he noticed two homeless kids dumpster diving nearby. Steve noticed as he handed Dustin a couple of dollars, "Give them this and tell them to get something to eat." Dustin stood there a few seconds, unsure how to approach strangers, "Come on, I'll be watching you from here dickhead." Steve huffed as he pat his head. Dustin nodded and quickly gave money to them before running back to Steve. 

Fun food shack had a bunch of options, however they just ended up getting a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. "I hear there is an amusement park on the beach. Steve, can we head over there tonight?" Dustin slurped his treat as they hurried back to the car. "I'll check with my grandfather first then maybe we can go. Now, buckle up." Steve ordered as he started the car and pulled out of the spot. 

Eventually they made it to Steve's grandfather house, which appeared as a bizarre mixture of an old junkyard and a earthy cabin. Dustin helped Steve grab the bags as they walked closer to the cabin. 

From far away Dustin noticed an older man on the floor who was just laying there and he instantly panicked. Steve set his bag down on the porch and knelt down to check if he was still breathing. 

"Is he dead? He is definitely dead! What are we going to do now, Steve? Do we go back to Hawkins or do we call the police? Shit!" Dustin pulled his hair as Steve stood up. "Calm down! Grandpa stop playing dead, mom told me you used to love doing this whenever you had company." Steve shook his head as the elder opened one eye to peek. 

"Fine, you caught me! But from what I heard I was doing a pretty damn good job of doing it." He lifted himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "Hello, it's me Steve and this is my friend Dustin." Steve raised his hand to shake and watched as his grandfather looked him up and down. 

"I thought your mother and her useless husband were going to come." He huffed as he walked inside the house. Steve grabbed his bag and gestured Dustin to do the same. 

"Yeah, they were busy and send me to see you instead." Steve scratched his head, not sure if he should explain himself more. "Always busy, too busy to invite me to their wedding. Now there is two bedrooms upstairs for you, one is bigger than the other because I assumed your parents were coming. Go set your stuff upstairs, then come down to listen to the house rules." He explained as he walked into the kitchen. 

Dustin stared at all the wood that filled the house and mumbled, "Reminds me of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." The cabin interior held many interesting items from a stuffed bear to an entire wall dedicated to antlers. Dustin noticed that inside a concealed room held tools for taxidermy and dead stuffed animals.

As Steve tapped him to get his attention, "Start moving, and call your mother before she has a stroke. I don't want her to think I kidnapped you." Steve yelled as he hastily climbed the stairs leading to the bedrooms. He let Dustin get the bedroom that connected to the bathroom, while he took the larger bedroom down the hall. 

After getting themselves situated and hearing Steve's grandfather rules, they head back out to the beach to see what they can do at the boardwalk. Dustin dragged Steve on all the rides from the wooden roller coaster to the carousel, snapping pictures here and there. Eventually they were hungry again and took a break from the rides to snack on some funnel cakes. 

While Steve ordered the deep-fried treat Dustin noticed a red-head girl kicking ass at the balloon dart throw booth. The sun was setting and Dustin couldn't stop starring. For a second he could of swore she looked back at him, but then a mullet haired man wearing a denim jacket hauled her away before she could even grab her prize. Dustin tried to locate her, however he lost them in the crowd of people. 

"Hey, Dustin! Pay attention and take your food before I drop it." Steve groaned as he shoved the dessert into his hands. "So, what do you want to do next?" Steve nonchalantly asked while shoving a piece into his mouth. He heard there was going to be a music performance on the beach, but doubted Dustin was really into that type of music. 

"What about some games? Where is the one where you shoot the water gun into the target until the balloon pops?" Dustin looked left and right hoping to catch sight of the fiery girl. Steve nodded while jamming another piece, "Sure, but after we finish this. You better hurry up and eat or else it is going to get cold." 

It took a couple of minutes of walking around and snacking before they found the right game with the right prize. Dustin hopped on the stool while Steve paid the carny. The pimpled face employee apathetically jeered,"You need four people to play this game." Steve rolled his eyes as he gave the teenager another dollar before sitting down. 

Luckily for them they didn't have to wait that long when the girl Dustin saw before sat down next to him, gripping the handle. "Last game I am paying for, you little shit." Dustin turned toward the speaker and saw the mullet haired asshole from before handing the money to the unconcerned employee. 

"That's great and all, but you still need another player for this game." The carny started to get on Dustin's nerve, he just wanted to play damn it. Steve sighed as handed the guy another couple of dollars. 

The mullet or what Dustin is calling the man for now stopped to stare at Steve. "What? You heard the guy, we need four players. The faster you sit down and play, the faster you can leave." Steve stretched his arms as he got ready to play. 

"Okay, pretty boy whatever you say." He said and Dustin swore there was a hint of flirtation under the mocking tone. The guy sat down next to Steve, and the game started. 

Dustin didn't know why he thought stealing glances at the girl would help him win, but he quickly found himself dead last compared to the others. Steve couldn't stop himself from snickering at Dustin when he started to panic about losing the game. Not realizing the man next to him liked the way he laughed or noticing how he started licking his lips. 

In the end, the mullet won the game and got a medium sized stuffed bear to show for it. "Son of a bitch." Dustin murmured while Steve patted his back. "Hey, how about another round on me?" Steve said to the young girl and the mullet as they started to get up and leave. 

"Billy, we should go." The girl hissed as if she suddenly realized something was off. "No, Max you wanted to play so we are going to play. Pay up, Princess." He turned towards Steve with a leer. Steve shook his head as he slammed the money on the counter for the worker to collect. 

"My name is Steve, Steve Harrington. Not princess or pretty boy." Steve huffed, "Harrington, huh? The name's Billy." Billy couldn't stop smirking as he sat back down. Dustin looked at Max and watched her stare at the target with such intensity that he thought it was going to burst into flames at any moment. 

This time around Steve was set on winning the game, however Billy somehow gain the upper hand and won yet again. He was handed another stuffed bear while Steve sighed. Sliding off the stool to leave, Billy shoved the bear into Steve's arms. "I already won one, I don't need another. Better luck next time, Harrington." Billy sneered as he walked away with Max. 

"What a dick!" Dustin frowned as he noticed the sun had fully set while they played. "Hey, language! I am not returning you to your mother with that foul mouth. What do you want to do now?" Steve shoved the bear under his right arm as he turned towards Dustin. 

"I don't know, walk around the shops or something." Dustin mumbled, upset he couldn't show off to Max. "Sure, we can do that buddy. But I do want to check out the concert later on." Steve nodded while shrugging to himself as they started to walk. Not noticing Billy watching them from far away, while Max scowled at her stepbrother. 

"Tonight, you are finally going to have your first. Be ready or else." Billy pulled out a cigarette and lite it with a cocking smile. "I don't want to." Max whispered to herself, "What was that?" Billy glared as he gripped her wrist. "You are going to kill the nerd, Max. I'll distract Harrington long enough for you to do it. Unless you want me to rip them both to shreds myself." Billy threatened. "Do you understand me?" He growled as Max nodded. She turned away from him as she felt her eyes water. 

While walking around Dustin found a comic book store which instantly lifted up his spirits. Steve followed him around the store while he explained the basic plot lines of his favorite comics. Steve glanced at the clock that hanged inside the store and noticed the show was going to start soon. 

"Listen, I am going to check out the concert for a little bit. You stay here until I come back, alright?" Steve explained while Dustin shooed him away as he started reading a comic. Steve shoved the prize from earlier into Dustin's arm and quickly walked out of the store before his friend could even utter a word.

Steve hurried over and stood in the crowd as the performers started to play. He promised himself only thirty minutes of watching before heading back to Dustin. The singer and saxophone player put his all into the song, shirtless and covered in oil of some kind. 

For a moment Steve felt someone starring at him, he glanced around before finding out who it was. From across the sea of people there stood Billy who started to move towards him the moment Steve stared back at him. Billy shoved people as he navigated through the crowd, never breaking eye contact with Steve. 

Before he knew it, Billy was in front of him ogling him with that annoyingly pretty face of his. He took a swig of his beer and made sure to get up close and personal. "What's wrong Harrington? Cat got your tongue or something?" He laughed as Steve tried to ignore him. "Why don't you come with me for a little bit?" Billy breathed out, knowing full well he could use his charm to convince him. 

"And do what?" Steve sighed trying to fight the urge to go with him. "Grab a bite to eat, maybe a drink or two. It's up to you, Harrington." Billy replied with a deep husky voice. "Sure, why not?" Steve couldn't help, but watch Billy flicking his tongue across his teeth before smiling. Billy grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him away from the crowd. 

Alone under the pier Steve couldn't believe he let a stranger lead him to such a shifty area. "So, what now?" Steve pondered aloud as he kicked a rock. Maybe he should fake a stomach ache or something in order to head back to Dustin. Billy walked up to Steve, trapping him between a pillar and himself as he got close to his ear. 

"Now tell me Harrington, what's a good boy like you following a monster like me?" He leaned in to ask, enjoying how much Steve shiver beneath him. "I have faced monsters before, and believe me buddy you are no monster." Steve somehow found his voice again as he gently pushed Billy away from him. Glancing at his glistening chest that made Steve question his sexuality for a moment.

Billy stared at Steve with a look of pure hunger, and Steve wasn't sure why he sort of liked it? He likes girls of course, but right now he couldn't deny this electricity he feels with Billy. Just like a big storm was coming whether or not Steve was prepared for it. Steve blamed this feeling on his hormones which is normal for a teenager, right?

Steve watched as Billy titled his head and was centimeters away from Steve's face, but then he just stopped there. Hovering as if he is questioning himself for once in his life. Just as Billy started to back away Steve had to try, just once, what it was like to kiss him. 

It hurt a little because their teeth banged against each other, but the moment they kissed Billy instantly relaxed into it. Steve closed his eyes to enjoy this moment as he felt Billy wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Steve allowed his fingers to get tangled up in Billy's hair and rested the other arm on his hip. It didn't take long before Billy gently bite Steve's lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

In the instant the hesitant kissing turned into a full blown make out session with Billy. They only stopped for a second when Billy groped Steve's ass making him gasp aloud. 

Steve was used to soft kisses, usually taking the role of adding fire to the kiss. However, for the first time in his life Steve found out that kissing Billy was definitely better than kissing Nancy. Billy's demanding and ravenous style of kissing left Steve breathless. 

Still, he couldn't stay all night kissing Billy since he had Dustin to take care of. Pulling away first Steve couldn't help, but notice the grin that remained on Billy's face. Steve liked the way Billy still held onto him while they catch their breath, he felt protected and secure within his arms.

"I should go, I have to make sure Dustin is alright," Steve glanced at Billy who blinked a little bit before finally letting go of Steve. "I'll see you tomorrow if you like, to do this again." Steve quickly added, making sure to expressed how much he really enjoyed kissing Billy. 

"Sure, Harrington. You can do whatever you like, just make sure not to bring the kid with you." Billy nonchalantly answered as he glimpsed down at Steve's neck for a moment. Before Steve could saying anything else, Billy disappear into the darkness. Leaving Steve confused and very aroused for now. 

Steve swiftly returned back to the comic shop and saw Dustin talk to the two teenagers that run the shop. "Okay, time to go home. It's getting late." Steve called out and watched as Dustin said his goodbyes before running towards Steve. 

"Hey. Steve! Look at this free horror comic they gave me. It's about vampires and everything you need to know about them." Dustin proudly explained as he started to ramble about it.

The teenagers walked towards them with faces that looked stern and grim, as they started to judge Steve's wardrobe. They were way too serious to be looking after a comic bookstore, and Steve wondered if it was a summer job or something. Near the entrance of the shop stood Max who watched them in secret, acting like a fly on the wall.

"This is Edgar and his brother, Alan. Guys, this is Steve, the coolest person I have ever met." Dustin introduced them to each other. Steve awkwardly smiled at them and gave them a small wave. 

Steve still felt flustered from Billy's kiss and really hoped it wasn't noticeable. Edgar and Alan appeared standoffish towards Steve as if they knew something he didn't. 

"Cool, well come on then we have to go home." Steve scratched his face, wanting to leave their stares as quickly as he can. Dustin followed Steve out the store while waving goodbye to self-proclaimed vampire hunters. And with that, they ended their first day at Santa Carla- the murder capital of the world.


	2. All the damn vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve was confused to say the least about how he felt towards Billy. Again, he likes girls and all, however there was something about Billy. Maybe it was the way Billy sort of flirted with him, and tried to dominate him in any way he could. Or how Billy wore tight pants and shirts that showed off his chest. Either way Steve just wanted to kiss him again, and maybe something more.

The next day Steve's grandfather showed them his 1957 Ford Fair lane convertible and revealed how much of a hermit he really is. The car definitely was beautiful with it's sky blue color and pristine condition, however for some reason Steve's grandfather didn't want to take it out of the garage. The closest Steve's grandfather goes to town is only sitting in the parked car and nothing else. 

 

Later that afternoon Steve ended up taking Dustin back to the comic book store while he walked around the boardwalk, looking for Billy. Explaining to Dustin he had to met up with a friend and gave him some money to get a taxi back to his grandfather's house. Dustin was certainly old enough to take care of himself for just one night at least.

 

The comic bookstore had a few customers playing video games in the background as Dustin glanced around. The teenagers instantly recognized Dustin and looked at each other knowing what to do.

 

"Noticed anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?" Alan asked as the brothers approached Dustin. "No, it's been pretty cool. I have no complaints, well it is kind of hot. I am from Indiana so it never really gets this hot." Dustin answered as he set one comic down while picking another one up to skim over.

 

"Quite interesting that vampires are infesting California. Those blood-suckers just can't help themselves, murder capital of world doesn't help either." Edgar explained as Dustin rolled his eyes. 

 

"Vampires? Seriously, I thought you guys were joking. With the whole comic and giving me your number if something was to happen. Do you honestly think vampires exist?" Dustin wanted to laugh, but the way they remained calm and collective worried him. 

 

"You know nothing about Santa Carla, it's full of vampires. If I were you I would keep an eye out in case one of them sets their sights on you. Unless you want to be food." Edgar added and made Dustin stop for a moment. The things he has seen, the upside down is real then why couldn't vampire be real too? 

 

"Are werewolves real too?" Dustin joked trying to pretend he doesn't believe them. "Just call us if anything happens, and don't say we didn't warn you." Alan sighed as they ended their conversation. Dustin silently groaned to himself wondering if he should really heed their warnings and tell Steve about it. 

 

"Hey, you are Dustin, right?" Max appeared behind him and Dustin couldn't believe his luck. "Ah-ah yeah that's me. You're Max, right?" Dustin tried not to show his excitement, but overall didn't doing a good job of appearing laid-back. 

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a few games or something." Max asked and Dustin nodded without a word. He couldn't wait to tell Steve about this later. 

 

\------------

 

Steve was confused to say the least about how he felt towards Billy. Again, he likes girls and all, however there was something about Billy. Maybe it was the way Billy sort of flirted with him, and tried to dominate him in any way he could. Or how Billy wore tight pants and shirts that showed off his chest. Either way Steve just wanted to kiss him again, and maybe something more. 

 

He took an extra thirty minutes doing his hair before he left the house with Dustin. Last night he tore everything out of his suitcase and tried to find something appealing to wear for Billy. He ended up wear this cropped football jersey along with his favorite pair of jeans.

 

The sun barely started to go down and there was still no sign of Billy, Steve wondered if he hallucinated him. The perfect person who would make him forget about Nancy, someone who was her complete opposite in every way.

 

He continued to walk around, peeking into store after store hoping to bump into him. He stood back and watched a girl getting her ear pierced as he remembered the earring that Billy wore on his left ear.

 

"If you want to get your ear pierced, I could do it for you, Harrington." Billy's deep voice called out to him. Steve turned to face Billy who blew smoke into his face. Steve scoffed as he tried to walk away from Billy, thinking it was a mistake to see him again. 

 

"I have been looking for you for about an hour now." Steve wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. Billy grabbed Steve's bicep as he whispered, "Where are you going Princess? Didn't you want to see me?" Billy didn't hide his smirk and took a gander at his waist that was completely exposed due to his crop top.

 

Steve nearly gasped and nodded while making direct eye contact. Hunger flashed in his eyes before Billy wrapped his arm around Steve's waist, feeling the tan skin. 

 

"Why don't we get a bite to eat?" Steve asked barely noticing how famished he was. Billy smiled at him while throwing his cigarette on the ground to stomp it out. "Sure, why not?" He answered before someone punched him out of nowhere. 

 

Steve took a step back as this random brute started to yell obscenities at both of them, Billy wiped the blood from his nose and gave the attacker an eerie grin. "Fucking faggots." Spat the punk who instantly regretted it. Billy snapped and keep punching the man until he laid on the floor unconscious. Blood stained Billy's knuckles, before the boardwalk policeman could grab them Steve yanked Billy off and ran. 

 

After slipping into a dark alleyway between the shops, Steve tried breath again while Billy darkly laughed. "What is wrong with you? Jesus." Steve yanked his own hair and wondered what he has gotten himself into. Billy pushed Steve against the wall with a scowl that made him realize he has no idea who Billy really is. 

 

Billy yanked Steve's hair forcing him to expose his neck as he got in real close to whisper, "I am not a faggot, Harrington." Steve knew he was completely vulnerable to Billy, he knew if he wanted to beat his face in there was no one around to stop him. 

 

"I never said you were." Steve replied as he closed his eyes, expecting Billy to be angry with his answer. Instead he felt a exhale of breath on his neck as if Billy figured out something. They remain in this position for what seems like forever until Billy finally lets go with a tiny push. 

 

Billy for a second or two appears to be walking away until he turns towards Steve, " Thought you wanted to eat." He leers and Steve doesn't know why he keeps following him. 

 

They make it into a diner without speaking a word about the previous incident, Steve slips into the booth and looks around. It seems sort of dead, only a handful of people actually noticed them walking in. The waitress comes racing towards them, batting her eyelashes at Billy as she asks for their orders. 

 

"Just two cups of black coffee for now while we skim the menu." Billy winks and Steve spoke up, "Could I get some cream for that?" The young waitress finally glanced at him before giving him a smile. 

 

"Sure thing, I'll be out with it soon. Cutie." She whispered the nickname into Steve's ear. Steve couldn't help, but notice how upset Billy was as he started to glare at the girl.

 

With the waitress gone, Billy started to mock Steve. "Little princess can't drink her coffee black? What a surprise!" He taunted and Steve rolled his eyes. 

 

"Yeah, yeah I like cream and sugar in my coffee. So what?" Steve sighed as the waitress handed him his cup, making sure to touch Steve's fingertips. After giving them their drinks the girl then sat down in the table next to their booth and order spaghetti for herself. 

 

"I am on my break, but don't worry Debra will take care of your order. I am Jessica by the way." Jessica definitely had no idea that Billy was Steve's date, however Steve didn't know how to politely tell her to leave. For a couple of minutes Steve had to answer her questions and somehow they ended up talking about Nancy. 

 

"So after all of that she leaves you for him? The guy who took photos of her outside your window." Jessica is gawking and Steve really wished he didn't follow Billy into the diner. 

 

"I mean she likes him and he likes her. So, yeah." Steve goes silent remembering how Nancy never truly love him, he was always the first one to say it. Billy watches Steve, noticing the hidden regret behind his false smile.

 

Debra, the second waitress, comes in and hands Jessica her plate. Jessica starts to chow down, Steve really wants to leave this entire situation. Billy has been awfully quiet throughout all of this and before Steve could say he is not hungry to Debra, Jessica starts to scream.

 

She spits out her mouthful of noodles onto the floor and is shouting about the worms that are squirming on the plate. "Debra, you bitch!" Jessica started to yell as she throws the plate at her co-worker before attacking her.

 

While she is making a scene, Billy uses this as an opportunity to take Steve's hand and take him out of the restaurant. Smirking to himself as he stops hypnotizing the plate of food before closing the door. 

 

"Jesus, Santa Carla is weird." Steve frowns as they take a stroll down the boardwalk. Billy nudges Steve, "Why don't we drink some beers instead?"

 

And with that Billy takes them to his secret hideout, a sunken luxury motel beneath a nearby cliff. The place is covered with posters of bikini clad women and rock groups. Billy throws him a beer and they sit down on an old hope chest as they drink. 

 

"So, Nancy was your girl before coming here." Billy says aloud as if he is trying to figure out Steve. "Yeah, she was. I really did loved her, but I just don't know what is wrong with me." Steve sighs as he takes an extra long swig of beer. 

 

"Nothing is wrong with you, pretty boy. You have it all money, looks, and personality. It's her lost anyway." Billy acknowledged while Steve started to laughing with a hint of bitterness.

 

"No, a lot is wrong with me. I am scared of being alone, which is funny since I have always been alone my entire life. Sure, the kids at school call me' King Steve' yet they don't care about me. The moment I started a serious relationship with Nancy, all of my 'friends' left me. Now even Nancy has left me, there has to be something wrong with me. I really wish I can find a way to stop it." Steve doesn't know why he is telling Billy all of this, but he can't help it as he finished his rant. 

 

Billy doesn't say anything for a while, and honestly Steve feels glad he isn't poking into it. "Do you really think I am not a monster?" Billy recalled while starting his next beer.

 

Steve almost forgot he said that yesterday, "Your not a monster Billy. Not even close to what haunts my dreams." Steve confesses as Billy turns towards him. 

 

"You saw what I did today, with that asshole who punched me. The only reason I stopped was because of you, if you didn't then maybe I would of killed him." Billy for once looks vulnerable and Steve reaches out to touch him jaw. 

 

"Billy, you had reason to fight back since he punched you first. You are not a monster, possibly an asshole, but definitively not a monster." Steve tried to make a joke to lighten up the pressure in the room. 

 

"You don't know that." Billy growls as he rips Steve hand from his face and yanks Steve hair again to force eye contact. The tugging of his hair makes Steve tingle all over his body, being manhandled for once in his life. Something deep within his gut liked how rough Billy was and possibly how rough he could be in bed. 

 

There is this tension in the air, and Billy looks like he wants to eat Steve whole. "Billy, please." Steve groans as his eyes start to water, Billy smugly smirks at him. "Just say the word, Princess." Billy licks his lips as Steve finally gives in, "Please kiss me."

 

Steve might be a little tipsy, but he knows he really wants Billy right now. The kiss is actually gentle at first, almost shy since Billy lightly presses his lips onto Steve's. Steve sighs into it, feeling some relief after such a long day.

 

The spark from the kiss, however sets something off in Billy and soon enough he is nibbling on Steve's bottom lip asking for permission to deepen the kiss again. Steve trembles a little bit when he feels Billy's cold fingers grip into the flesh of his midriff, firm with a touch of affection as he glides up his shirt. 

 

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Haven't fucked in a long time, huh?" Billy pulls Steve closer, chucking in his ear before kissing his neck. Steve moans out loud when Billy massages Steve's chest with greedy hands.

 

"Fuck." Steve bites his lip as Billy messes around with his nipple and he can't deny how hard he is. Curious, Steve places his hand on Billy's thigh and slides his hand up before pressing on Billy's erection. 

 

Billy groans, "Steve, do more of that." Billy murmurs and his voice seemed more rugged than usual. Steve felt his face heat up while he added more pressure receiving Billy's noises as a sign to keep going. "Can we maybe take off our clothes or something?" Steve blurts aloud, and groans to himself that he has certainly lost his charm.

 

Billy pulls back and winks at Steve before pulling off the layer, and showing off the firm muscles beneath his clothes. Steve couldn't help, but stare before Billy coughed signaling Steve's turn.

 

Steve rips off his own shirt, while enjoying the attention Billy gives him. Steve unbuckles his belt and raises his eyebrow to glance at Billy's clothed legs. They both eagerly slip off their pants and Steve isn't surprised that Billy went commando, "Why don't we get comfortable on the bed." Billy winks as he stands up to show him his bed.

 

Billy doesn't shy away from looking at Steve's rock hard cock that is making a small wet patch on his underwear. "Fuck, you're so wet for me. Come over here." Billy commanded as Steve walks towards him.

 

Steve gets hit with a wave of anxiety, feeling like maybe this is a terrible idea as they sit together on the bed. "What's wrong?" Billy asked, "I never been with a guy before, is it going to hurt?" Steve mumbles while Billy caresses his jaw with calloused hands. Steve leans into the touch, kissing his hand before calming down. 

 

"I know what to do, but I never really did this with a guy either. Matter of fact, I never even stopped to care about the bitches I have fucked. Consider yourself special Harrington, I want you." Billy confesses as Steve looks at him. Billy looked at him like he was someone who differ from all of the others, there was endearment in his eyes along with lust.

 

"If we are going to do this, first of all call me Steve. I think we are passed this whole last name calling at least. Also, how do you want me?" Steve glances at Billy's cock, instantly worried about how it was going to fit. 

 

"Lay down on your back and take off your underwear. Make yourself comfortable, Steve. Don't worry, I'll go slow." Billy promised as Steve slides his underwear off and threw it away from the bed.

 

Billy took a moment to look at Steve, the epiphany of all his secret desires rolled into one person. Sure, Billy wanted to fuck other guys however for some reason Billy wanted to make love to Steve. As if being with Steve could redeem all the terrible stuff he has done, he knows full well that thinking or believe that is bullshit. Still, he couldn't help himself from wishing that Steve could be his savior from this nightmare he lives. 

 

Billy kneels on the bed, making it dip towards him. Steve is completely hard and has been touching himself while Billy grabbed some lube and a condom. 

 

"Open your legs for me, Steve" Billy commanded and enjoyed the whimper Steve gave when he did just that. Steve blushed looking abashed and that lite a fire in Billy.

 

Getting between those long legs had Billy dazed for a second, but he collected himself before flipping the cap. He made sure to heat the lube up with his fingers before gently tracing the rim of Steve. Steve attempted to suppress his uncomfortable groan, but Billy instantly noticed it.

 

Stroking Steve's cock to ensure he keeps the erection while pushing the first finger in made Billy grin when Steve tried to muffle his moans. "Come on, don't be shy. I wanna hear everything that slips out of that pretty mouth of yours." He whispers into his ear while nibbling on Steve's earlobe. Billy shoves two fingers in and is starting to lose his will to go slow.

 

Luckily while rubbing around inside Steve, he hits the special spot that makes Steve instantly wrap his legs around Billy's waist. Billy rubs Steve's thigh with his free hand and places a small kiss on his collar bone before going back to hit that one area that makes Steve moan his name. Three fingers are added now and thrusting to the speed that Billy usually thrusts. 

 

The hasty and sort of vicious way Billy fingers Steve leaves him breathless and buzzing all over. Steve's toes are curling as he almost reaches his climax, and that is when Billy pulls his fingers out of him. 

 

"Billy, the fuck? I was so close." Steve grumbles into his arm before noticing Billy slicking up his dick and ripping open the condom with his teeth before sliding the protection on. "I would't want you to finish before we even started." He smiles as he finally move into Steve. 

 

With one strong thrust, Steve throws his head back and chains his arm behind Billy's neck. Billy somehow instantly located the spot and strike it with each plunge. Steve couldn't believe how much he loved having Billy filling him and started to find himself making the most helpless noises he could muster. 

 

The next couple of thrusts are sort of awkward since Steve keeps trying to get more while Billy is pulling away to go right back in. They do eventually find the perfect rhythm, and the sounds of moans along with the slapping of skin on skin contact fills the room.

 

If Steve wasn't so lost in the moment he would feel embarrassed about the whines, whimpers, and moans he was making. Billy peeked at Steve and noticed tears falling from his eyes, he instantly stopped. 

 

"Billy, don't stop. Please, oh fuck!" Steve starts to whine as Billy realized he is crying out of pleasure. He goes back to swiftly fucking Steve while simultaneously kissing the tears that were sliding down his cheek. Steve mewled at the feeling, and started to open mouth kiss Billy.

 

Billy swallowed down every little noise that slipped from Steve mouth with a grin. He was close, and by the looks of it Steve was also close. 

 

Breaking the kiss to shove his face into the crock of Steve's neck, Billy breathe in the scent of Steve. He started to drive harder into Steve, he was about to climax any moment now.

 

Just before he was about to cum, Billy couldn't hold it in any longer and bite Steve with his fangs. Tasting the sweet metallic taste on his tongue that fills the emptiness within him while holding onto Steve. Steve came with Billy's name on his lips and droplets continuously falling from his eyes while the vampire continued to feed on Steve. 

 

Finally, letting go Billy slips out of Steve and laid next to him. "Fuck, that was great." Billy sighed as he rolled onto his side to glance at Steve. 

 

Steve remained motionless with his eyes closed, not moving an inch even when Billy tapped on his cheek. "Steve? Wake up." Billy sat up and noticed Steve wasn't breathing. He looked too pale, and didn't react when he shook him. Billy knew right then and there that he drank too much. 

 

Panicking, Billy ran to grab the jeweled wine bottle hidden inside the hopes chest. Yanking the cork off he laid Steve onto his chest, letting his passed out lover's head rest on his shoulder as he opened Steve's mouth. 

 

"Please, don't do this. Not now." Billy couldn't stop himself from crying, letting his own tears land on Steve's face. He slowly poured the vampire blood into him and silently prayed to any God that was listening to help him. 

 

\---------------------------

 

Dustin ran into Steve's room that afternoon, and opened the blinds to let some lights in. "Steve, wake up! I have to tell you about Max." Dustin yelled as Steve slipped on his sunglasses. 

 

"Hmm, that's great. Five more minutes." Steve mumbled as he tried to go back to sleep. "No, seriously Steve! We have to help Max before it is too late." 

 

"Alright, alright! I am up." Steve groaned as he sat up in the bed. "Let me go to the bathroom at least man!" Steve rubs his eyes while standing up. "Fine go pee, but hurry up I got big news for you." Dustin huffed as Steve dragged himself to the bathroom. 

 

After taking care of busy, Steve turned on the faucets to wash him hands, trying to wake up he blinks a couple of times while starring at himself in the mirror. It takes a moment or two before he realized he is transparent and he instantly freaks out. Dustin comes bursting in when Steve started screaming . 

 

"Steve, what is wrong? Steve!" Dustin yells while arming himself with a hairbrush. "This is crazy, I am translucent or something! What is going on? " Steve explains as he points at his reflection in the mirror. Dustin stops for a moment while starring at his see-through babysitter. 

 

"You are a creature of the night, Steve. Just like out of a comic book! " Dustin waves his hand behind Steve and watches it appear through Steve. "That's impossible, there is no such things as vampires." Steve tried to rationalize before Dustin spelled it out for him. 

 

"You're a vampire, Steve! My own babysitter a God damn shit sucking vampire! Wait till the guys hear about this." Dustin sounded unconcern to say the least. Steve turned to him, "You are not telling anyone about this, you hear me?" Steve scolded before Dustin sighed. 

 

"I was going to tell you that Max is a vampire," Dustin revealed as Steve tried to calm his breathing. "Billy turned her and her mother into vampires. She told me that if they kill someone they will turn into a full vampire, and she wants our help." Steve couldn't believe his ears, Billy did this to him. 

 

"What can we even do to help them? To stop all of this." Steve felt this tiny desire to drink, but he pushed it far away like the rest of his depressing feelings. 

 

"I called Edgar and Alan, those comic book guys, they said if we kill the head vampire then everyone will return to normal." Dustin proclaimed as if it was the easiest solution to everything. 

 

"Kill the head vampire, you mean Billy?" Steve pointed out as Dustin nodded. Steve could feel this ache in his chest as he imagine shoving a stake through Billy's chest.

 

"No,no we can't. There must be another way to end all of this." Steve shook his head and turn to splash water onto his face. He would much rather face those demo-dogs than this shit. 

 

"Steve, this is no other way. Why are you so upset? It's not like you actually like Billy or something." Dustin yelled before Steve looked at him with a frown. "Dustin, I don't know anymore." Steve confessed as he felt tears slipped through his eyes, Dustin instantly comforted him. 

 

"Steve, it's alright we can get through this. Maybe I can tell Max to move to Hawkins with us instead, be far away from Billy and stay in the shade." Dustin tried to ease him, but Steve trembled as he shook his head.

 

"No, that won't work. I have this urge to drink and it is taking all of my self-control not to give in. I can't live like this, no one should." He whispered as Dustin noticed the wretched look in his eyes. Dustin wasn't stupid, he knew that Steve was going through some issues with his personal demons. However, he also understood that Steve needed some space to figure everything out himself.

 

"Edgar and Alan are going to be here soon to help us, they will take care of Billy while we help transport Max out of the lair with her mom. Steve, once this is all done then you can go back to normal." Dustin promised. Steve exhaled a little bit before agreeing the Dustin's plan. 

 

The 'vampire hunters' arrived soon enough and after Dustin explained their issue with Steve, they agreed to help even though they never let Steve out of their sight. "Could you stop looking at me like that? I am not going to jump you dweebs." Steve groaned as he finished making another nailbat. 

 

"You are a blood sucking parasite, there is no way we are putting our guard down." Edgar hissed before Dustin spoke up,"Whoa, stop fighting! We are going to kill the head vampire and end all of this. Steve, go get your grandfather's car." Dustin ordered while Steve widen his eyes. 

 

"What? There is no way he is letting us borrow that." Steve pointed out while Dustin shrugged, "We need a car that holds seven people, unless you want to give them a piggyback while riding our bikes." Steve moaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, replying with a small "Fine." 

 

After packing up their equipment into the car, Steve make sure to quickly drive past his grandfather before he could reprimand them. 

 

"Hey, we are just going to borrow this real quick. Thanks, we really need this!" Dustin yelled from the passenger seat as Steve hit the gas pedal. Steve's grandfather looked in confusion as he continued to reinforce his fences with giant wooden stakes. 

 

Steve took them to the entrance of the lair, surprised that Max also told Dustin where it was. Steve couldn't deny that he felt tired, more than usual as they parked. "Dustin, let them take care of Billy. Don't go poking around or your ass is grass." Steve warned before slipping in. 

 

He took a moment to recall what took place in the cave the night before, and felt his cheeks heat up. Dustin ran towards the sleeping Max who laid next to her mother on one of the beds. 

 

"Psst! Max, we are here to save you." Dustin grinned before Max grumbled awake. "Take my mother, first. She needs the most help getting up." Max yawned as Dustin gestured for Steve to come help. 

 

The Frog brothers continue to venture deeper into the cave without them. Gripping their stakes as they got closer to a rotten smell that started to fill the air. Until they found what they were looking for, there hanging upside down was Billy asleep. However, they noticed another vampire sleeping nearby. He appeared older than Billy with a scowl on his face as he slept. 

 

Edgar and Alan decided to go after the older one first before taking out Billy to ensure that a stake through the heart could actually kill vampires. Edgar pulled the stake back before shoving it forward to strike, however in that moment an earthquake shook the entire area. Falling forward, Edgar stabbed the vampire's arm instead of his chest. 

 

Steve and Dustin barely came back for Max when a shriek filled the room, "Dustin, take Max to the car. I have something to take care of." Steve straighten and demanded Dustin to go before heading towards the scream. 

 

Billy was awake now, he caught Alan and lifted him by his neck as he gripped the other brother by his hair. Neil was rolling on the floor in pain as brown blood oozed out of his wound. Billy was just about to kill Alan before Steve stepped in. 

 

"Harrington, what are you doing here?" Billy growled as he threw Alan across the room and shoved Edgar away from him. He didn't want Steve to find out like this, he never wanted him to know about any of this.

 

"I should be asking you that. You are a fucking vampire Billy! What the hell?" Steve yelled as Billy glared at him. "Go home Harrington before you get yourself hurt." Billy huffed as Steve walked towards him. 

 

"What did you do to me? Billy, why?" Steve felt like his heart was being carved out of him when he asked Billy this. He trusted, maybe even love him, then he turned him into a monster. Billy appeared unsympathetic, but inside he was freaking out. 

 

He couldn't explain himself to Steve while his father was right there, listening to every word. The terror he felt for his father outweigh the fondness Billy had for Steve at this moment. 

 

"Better watch yourself Harrington, we are coming for you once the sunsets. You fag." Billy spat before helping his father up. Billy knew that Steve was holding in his tears, but he continued spouting lies. 

 

"It was funny how willing you were to follow me, but you don't get it Harrington. You'll never get it, you fucking queer." Billy hissed out as Dustin arrived to yank Steve away from the vampires. 

 

"We gotta go now!" Dustin told him, and Steve felt this void grow within him. He never stopped looking at Billy even though Billy turned away from his pitiful eyes the moment Dustin came running in. 

 

It was sort of an out of body experience for Steve, like he was on autopilot as he slipped back into the car. Before he knew it he was already back to his grandfather's house and sneaked them into the house. He hasn't spoken a single word until his grandfather came to ask him something. 

 

"Do you know what the rule about borrowing the car is?" He asked and Dustin groaned ready to be chastised. "No." Steve blankly murmured. "Fill it up before returning it. There, now you know." His grandfather explained before walking away and Dustin loved him for not questioning them at all. 

 

Once in the room Edgar and Alan were prepared to kill Max and her mother before Steve snapped out of his misery to scold them. "Hey, stop that! No one is hurting them at all, and that is final. Now what are we going to do? Billy is going to come for us, I hope you have a game plan or something." Steve huffed as ruffled his hair. 

 

"We have a plan, a perfect plan, no a fool proof plan. We need to set everything up before night falls." Dustin reassured even though it is clear on his face that he has little to no idea what he was going to do.

 

"We'll arm ourselves with garlic and Holy water. The comic book said something about that, right? We can use this against them before they can harm us." Steve sighed as he started to pace in the room. 

 

"Actually, vampires are immune to garlic. Holy water however does burn vampires." Max spoke up even though her mother frowned at her. "What? Don't you want to be human again mom?" Max questioned and Dustin quickly dragged everyone out in order for them to talk it out. 

 

Steve drove them to the nearest churches and handed them jugs to obtain a lot of water once. "Really? You wanted to use water bottles to collect it. That'll take all day, hurry up you little shits." Steve commented when they pulled flasks out to do it.

 

While they collected the Holy water; Steve got them a bunch of water guns and water balloons to fill with Holy water. While gathering the supplies he also bought a can of tomato juice which helped quench his thirst for now.

 

They returned to the house to find Max holding her mother as she cried. Instead of filling the bathtub with most of the Holy water, they instead filled multiple buckets with water balloons just in case. 

 

The boys ensured that the water guns were filled to the brim and help Dustin practice shoving a wooden stake into a bunch of targets. The last thing they need to do is make sure Steve's grandfather was far away from the house. 

 

"Hey, Grandpa mom was calling me about possibly coming over soon, but then the phone went out. Do you have another phone to call her back? She really wanted to talk to you." Steve explained and sure enough his grandfather took the bait. He mumbled that he would have to go to an electronic store to purchase a new phone and that could take a few hours. Dustin and Steve waved goodbye until he was finally out of sight. 

 

"Okay, everyone understands the plan right? We hit them with everything we got then when they are least expecting it we stab them. Dustin, I want you to stay with Max and her mother to protect them. Edgar and Alan you stay behind me as I face them head on with my bat. I need you to say 'yes' if you agree, alright?" Steve brushed his fingers through his hair as he looked at everyone in the room. Everyone nodded before they heard a giant bang downstairs near the entrance of the house. 

 

"Stay here, or so help me I will end you." Steve alerted Dustin before signalling the brothers to follow him downstairs. Steve gripped his bat, keeping an eye out for any movement as they sneaked outside the room. From the top of the staircase Steve could see Billy laying on the floor bleeding and bruised.

 

Steve ran down towards him, throwing caution to the wind as he squats down to check Billy. "What happened to you?" Steve muttered as he traced a particularly bad bruise on Billy's left eye. 

 

Billy flinch at the pain, "My old man put two and two together that I turned you. He doesn't like that you see, he wanted Max and her mother to be part of our 'perfect' family." He lets out a bitter laugh at the idea as he holds onto his side. 

 

"Billy, is your dad the head vampire?" Steve realized as Billy's eye teared up. "Fuck, I really like you Steve. That night I was supposed to bring you to Max's mother and help Max kill your little friend. I couldn't do it, I couldn't do that to you." Billy breathe as he reached out for Steve. 

 

"Then, why did you turn me?" Steve ponders aloud, "Because my faggot of a son fell in love with you. He told me how the night you were going at it, he couldn't handle himself and drank too much. Now I am fine with him killing you, drinking you dry. Yet, he just had to save you by giving you my blood that is for family members only." Neil rolled his eyes, everyone sensed this powerful aura that made them afraid to attack. 

 

Steve allowed this anger from within him to surface as he clasp his bat and came running towards Neil, swinging it as hard as he can. However, Neil dodges the bat and punches Steve in the stomach. 

 

Luckily for Steve this act brought the brothers back in action as they released a mountain of Holy water balloons on the head vampire. He howled out in pain as his skin started to melt off, the screaming alerted Dustin who wanted to make sure Steve was safe. 

 

Max and her mother followed Dustin out of the room and watched as the brothers failed in getting close enough to stab Neil. Sure, his skin was burning him yet he could still protect himself from amateur vampire hunters. Dustin witnessed Steve on the floor in pain and watched as Billy crawled over him. Billy placed his body on top of Steve, trying to protect him from his father. 

 

Neil scoffed as he kicked Billy off of Steve and pulled Steve up by his neck. "Little bitches like you rot in Hell." Neil announced before being struck in the head by the nailbat. Letting go of Steve and falling down onto his knees he looked over his shoulder to see Max wielding the weapon. 

 

Before he could even move a muscle Max brought the bat right back down against his head over and over again. "You are not family! Family never hurts you, you piece of shit!" She screamed as Steve helped Billy up the stairs and away from Neil.

 

Then on her third swing Neil grabbed the bat with his bare hands as he laid face down on the floor. Max tries to pull it out of his clasp, but isn't strong enough. She ends up letting go of the weapon the moment she felt her feet was bring lifted off the ground, deciding to stand with her allies. 

 

"Respect and responsibility. That's what I taught you, Billy." His voice haunting and overflowing with anger. Billy is petrified as he watches his bleeding father stand up to face him. 

 

Steve grasps his arm, and Billy looks at Steve like it is the first time he is seeing him. If Billy lets his father control him for any longer than he is sure to lose Steve in the process. In this moment Billy knew he had to speak his mind, especially since he has someone to protect. 

 

"No, sir." Billy calls out and Neil stares him down. "What was that?" Neil assumes he could terrorize Billy onto his side. 

 

"I said, 'No, sir' and I mean it." Billy stands his ground and just before his father could move a muscle a car crashes through the wall, bringing a bunch of giant wooden stakes to pierce Neil. Finally the head vampire was dead and Steve instantly felt more human again along with Billy, Max, and her mother. 

 

Steve's grandfather pops out of his car as the gang watch in confusion, he walks over to the fridge to drink a root beer. "One thing about living in Santa Carla that I never could stomach- all the damn vampires." He declares, he had some serious explaining to do. 

 

\----------------------

 

"So, let me get this straight. We come from a long line of vampire hunters also the reason why you and mom haven't talked in such a long time is that she didn't want to raise me in this lifestyle." Steve tried to wrap his head around this as he finished cleaning up the mess. 

 

It took everyone to help out with the scrubbing, gathering, and bleaching to get the area looking halfway decent. Dustin can't help, but laugh at how monster hunting was always in Steve's blood. 

 

"Pretty much, also her husband is a tool. He has no idea what she can even do, what a waste." His grandfather huffed as they all sat down for a break. He broke out the second shelf root beer for everyone after their major battle. 

 

"So, I guess Mom is going to be mad when she hears about all of this." Steve sighs as Billy wraps his arm around him shoulder. Steve gives him a small smile before listening to his grandfather. 

 

"That's if she hears about all of this, and that depends on you Steve," His grandfather starts while Max shoves another double stuffed Oreo into her mouth. Dustin throws a cookie into the air and catches it after some much needed practice. 

 

"I heard you were thinking of going to college instead of working for your incapable father. If you decide to go within this area then you could stay here until you get situated. That's internally up to you though." His grandfather for once grins at Steve and looked sort of proud. 

 

"Hey Steve, if you do stay in California could you promise to send me postcards each month? I need your advice if I am going to make it through high school." Dustin asked. He knew Steve wanted to stay, he could see it in his eyes as he stared at Billy. He won't whine or beg or even plead for Steve to return to Hawkins. Dustin comprehended that Steve deserved to be happy even if that means living far away.

 

"Of course, dipshit. I'll probably visit you over the summer or you could always come back here if you want." Steve promised as Billy winked at him. He was going to be happy here, there was this sense of hope that just filled the air, and Billy couldn't stop himself from beaming at Steve. 

 

In the end Steve told his parents about wanting to go to college in California and roomed at his grandfather's house. Dustin convinced Susan, Max's mom, to live in Hawkins for a much simpler life. While Billy made sure he was never going to feel ashamed about dating Steve, they needed each other more now then ever since they plan to hunt vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my Lost Boys AU, I might make a sequel if enough people like this. Either way I hope you enjoyed my fanfic, and thank you for taking the time to read this


End file.
